The nature of a dynamic society propels an ever-increasing variety of tastes for forms of entertainment, such as television. Rarely does a viewer find enjoyment in literally every TV program available, and thus the necessity to hone in on a specific genre in programming emerges. The current generation of program guides has enabled viewers to rapidly search through programs on an increasing number of channels rather than “surfing” by selecting one channel at a time in sequence.
A viewer may never elect to watch a particular program because of a preconceived notion about the nature of the show. For example, a person with an interest in medicine but a lack thereof in government may chose not to watch a show involving government agencies involved in the medical industry simply because the show contains a portrayal of a government-related issue. The complexity of modern TV programming calls for a corresponding complex user interface that will help guide the viewer to make a program selection.